1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clamping devices, and more particularly to an efficient clip device to fasten a plastic trash bag to a rigid container, where the clip includes an insect bait station to control crawling insects.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Virtually all human activity results in the generation of some refuse or waste. The sanitary storage and collection of waste is a hallmark of a civilized society. People generally store waste, or trash, in relatively small containers ranging anywhere from one to 55 gallons in size. Plastic or paper liners, or bags, are frequently used in an effort to keep these containers clean, and to facilitate removal of the trash. These liners are placed inside the rigid trash container and frequently are fastened to the container by folding the upper section of the bag over the lip of the container.
Several disadvantages exist with this arrangement. When garbage is placed in the bag, the bag often detaches from the lip and falls to the bottom of the container, where it becomes another trash item. Attempts to remedy this by closely matching the size of the bag opening with the size of the container opening frequently result in bags that split or tear when folded over the container lip. A bag that splits, or otherwise detaches from the container fails to perform its primary tasks of holding the refuse placed within it, and protecting the container from soiling.
It is also well known that refuse or waste from human activity attracts flying and crawling insects. Residual organic matter on the waste can provide sustenance for these insects, giving them the opportunity to grow and proliferate. Often this occurs in undesirable locations, especially where trash containers are located in living areas.
In addition, many devices containing poisonous bait to control crawling insects are known. They exist in numerous shapes, sizes and configurations. In general, the insects are attracted to the bait and when it is consumed, the insect dies. The bait also may be carried back to a group of insects, and when the group feeds on the bait they die. Generally, these bait stations contain the bait securely so that it does not become dislodged from the device during normal use. Such bait stations are preferably constructed so that no bait is accessible to a child attempting to probe the device with a stick or other object. More specifically, the bait stations are constructed so that insects have easy access to the bait, that being the primary purpose of these devices.